For The Want Of
by BoREdom mAnIFEsT
Summary: Sasuke's duty to his family comes first, as usual so he has to revive the clan, doesn't he? NaruHina, SasuSaku, implied SasuNaru. Rating may go up, details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's my first try at a Naruto fanfic; and actual fanfic, to be specific. This was an evil plot bunny too, it smacked me in the middle of the night when I was trying to sleep! And It's not letting me stop either…**

**Warnings: Implied yaoi for now, I think that's it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Walk Away" by Paula Deanda and I don't own Naruto or else I wouldn't very well be sitting in my home fretting about my grades and other random stuff.**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke used to be together then Sasuke had to be the jerk he is and decide that his duty to his family came first so he broke it off with Naruto and married Sakura so that he could 'revive the Uchiha clan'. Naruto got over it, married Hinata and became Hokage. But of course, Sasuke never really did get over it, being the way he is… Silly goose.**

--

For The Want Of

--

Prologue

--

_I'm gonna remember you _

_You gonna remember me _

_I'm gonna remember you _

_You gonna remember me _

Walk Away by Paula Deanda

--

"N-Naruto-kun! Be careful!" The beautiful black haired woman said as she chased after her husband who held their four-year-old high above the heads of the citizens of Konoha. Said citizens merely watched in amusement as their Hokage spun his son through the air as the child laughed and clapped in delight. The white eyes of a little boy spinning in the air reflected everything but right now saw only a handsome blonde-haired man with an aura that radiated happiness to the world.

"No worries, Hinata-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki, age twenty-four said when his wife had finally caught up with him. He grinned brightly at her as his sapphire blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Hinata sighed as she took their son back into her arms. Hiroki (1) Uzumaki whined as Hinata gently checked him over, "Mooooooom!!! I was okay, really!! C'mon Dad, do it again!"

"Your mother is right, Hiroki. Your father really shouldn't be so careless. Which he is if any of past experiences with him remain true." Said a dry voice. Hiroki looked up and squealed as he launched himself at the newcomer. "UNCLE GAARA!!!"

And indeed, there stood the Kazekage in all his white and blue robed glory, smiling mysteriously down at his godchild. Naruto turned as well, "Eh? Gaara what are you doing here?" Konohamaru, the Hokage's personal aid, who had suddenly appeared, very out of breath, slapped the back of Naruto's head.

"Hokage-sama no BAKA!!" He wailed as he pounded Naruto's back with his fists. "I told you three weeks ago to go through your mail!! But you didn't!! And that's why you DON'T KNOW THAT KAZEKAGE-SAMA IS HERE FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!" Question marks floated around the Hokage's pretty blonde head as he spluttered, "B-b-b-but I thought the Chuunin exams weren't for another three months!" Hinata giggled softly at her husband's antics. "Naruto-kun, you haven't changed the dates on your calendars for three months."

"Why didn't you remind me then, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata merely shook her head, "Tsunade-sama told me to let you be responsible for yourself. And Shizune-san told Konohamaru-kun to help organize you." She reprimanded gently. Naruto hugged Hinata suddenly, "Hinata-chan, you are the best wife a man could ever ask for!" He exclaimed. "You always have my best interests at heart, believe it!" The beautiful woman blushed happily in her beloved spouse's arms as Hiroki and Gaara discussed the upcoming Chuunin exams and how Hiroki was going to become Hokage someday in the background.

Naruto slung an arm around Konohamaru who was sniffling, wrapped his other arm around his wife and chattered loudly with them as Sabaku no Gaara carried Hiroki and the walked behind them, headed for the Hyuuga compounds. Hinata looked up adoringly at the wonderful man she was married to as he greeted and was greeted by the people he protected. And she was glad to see that there was no flash of pain when he saw a certain pink haired woman shopping for groceries. Because now the Hyuuga heir could see that this man that she loved and adored was finally healing.

--

--

Sakura Haruno crooned softly as she brushed the hair of her two-year-old son, Michio (2) Uchiha. His black hair gleamed softly in the light from the lanterns and his bright green eyes stared in wonder as little hands played with his mother's pink hair. She picked him up and tucked him into bed a minute later and blew out the lights. Walking softly through the halls of the Uchiha mansion, she opened the door to her and her husband's room, Sasuke Uchiha. He was asleep already and the lights were also out.

She climbed into the bed next to him, ignoring the painful stab to her heart when he whispered the name of someone else as he wrapped his arms around her. The beautiful young mother buried her head into her husband's chest as two tears leaked out of her eyes. Would the day ever come when he said her name instead of _his_?

His breath tickled the hair on the top of her head as he whispered words from his subconscious.

"Naruto. Naruto, come back, _please_… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

------------------end-prologue------------------

(1)Hiroki: Abundant joy and strength.

(2) Michio: Man on the right path.

--

Review please!

--


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So how's that for an update? But I apologize for its shortness. The next chapter won't come out until probably next week but I promise it'll be longer than this one.**

**Warnings: More implied yaoi but still not enough for the rating to go up. Lots of Gaara in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but hey, if everything I wished came true, I would be ninja, a shinigami, an exorcist and an alchemist all at once, yeah!**

--

For The Want Of

--

Chapter One

--

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday _

_And I feel that I must confess _

_Even though it kills me to have to say _

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

Walk Away by Paula Deanda

--

-Flashback four years-

A dark pair of eyes jealously watched the newly wed couple of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Haruno Sakura stared sadly at the ground, disappointed that her husband paid almost no attention to her and still treated her as nothing more than a good friend. She looked up at him almost hopefully though, when his arm tightened around her waist. But it was for nothing because the moment she saw his eyes, she saw nothing there but a burning jealousy for a pretty black haired girl and nothing but an unbearable regret towards the blonde.

"Sakura. Let's go." Uchiha Sasuke whispered to his wife as he tugged the two of them away.

"B-But Sasuke-kun, we haven't congratulated them yet or given them their present or-"

"We can do it another day. Let's go, now." He said, his voice taut with an emotion Sakura couldn't place. She sighed and followed him home to the Uchiha compound, which, for all its history and magnificent size, was really no more than a dead ghost town to her.

--

Sasuke pulled Sakura into the house and gently kissed her forehead. He realized that he didn't give her half the attention or affection she craved and deserved but for now, this was the best he could do.

"Will you make dinner or shall I?" he asked, his voice deep as ever with maturity layered on like a dark silk.

"I'll do it," Sakura replied cheerily, "Why don't you go lay down for a bit, Sasuke-kun? I'll have it done in a bit."

Sasuke nodded mutely and walked to the living room. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes wishing that he'd be unable to see them if he closed his eyes even though he knew it was entirely wishful thinking. He listened to his wife cooking in the kitchen and wished that he could love Sakura half as much as she loved him. Oh, there was no doubt that he cared for her but that could only go so far.

But really, why didn't he love her? She had been there for him during all those missions and had never once stopped loving him in all their twenty odd years of knowing each other. And far be it from him to say that she wasn't beautiful now. She was sought after by more than half the available males in the village for her beautiful porcelain skin, enchanting green eyes and her beautiful features in general. It was probably a safe bet to say that even the unavailable males lusted after his wife as well. Her body was no longer that of a little girl's, it had developed into that of a gorgeously mature woman. Her shining hair had been grown out a little longer and looked positively beautiful, framing her heart-shaped face. And while her forehead had never shrunk or anything, it now gave Sakura an air of elegance around her person.

Soon though, Sasuke arrived on the reason. She simply wasn't _him_. She wasn't the one chasing after him at the Valley of the End. She hadn't been there and neither had poured out their emotions to each other there. Sakura was not the one that had fought Orochimaru for him during the Chuunin exams. He had not taken dozens of needles for her on the Great Naruto Bridge. And she was not the one who could ever really understand how he felt when Itachi had killed his family. She had never been an orphan and likely never would be. But above all, she had not made it her nindo to keep her promises to everyone no matter how ridiculous or insane, she had not made it her nindo to-to…

"Sasuke, would you like to eat now?" a soft voice said. He opened his eyes to see her standing before him with an apron over her everyday work clothes. He nodded and stood up to embrace her tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura." He says. Her eyes look at him, wide and questioning. But he doesn't answer, as he knows she'll figure it out on her own. But he is thankful nonetheless because unlike _that man_, she can't make him crave her like a drug until he would do almost anything. Almost being the key word. And she couldn't make him smash his heart into thousands of little pieces.

--

Present Time

--

"NEEEEEEEJI!!!!" Naruto shouted into the halls of the Hyuuga compound, running from one building to the next in search of his long-time friend and supporter. In all honesty, Neji was one of the reasons he was Hokage now; because if the illustrious Hyuuga family was wholeheartedly backing the demon container, who were the villagers to object?

"Naruto! I thought I've told you before, don't run around disturbing the rest of the family like that!" replied a flustered Neji who had finally appeared five minutes after Naruto's great 'Neji Hunt' had started. "What kind of example do you think you're being for all the children here?" he said, waving an arm to show all the little kids he was babysitting as a result of a lull in high classed missions and only D-ranked ones going around. Actually, these days a ninja would consider himself lucky to get a C-ranked mission.

Naruto jumped on Neji energetically. "That's not the point! I've finally figured out the great mystery of 'Why are there suddenly no worth while missions'! It's because of the Chuunin exams! So all the countries and hidden villages are busy preparing for the exam! Who would have thought?"

Neji sweat-dropped. "Apparently everyone but you, Hokage-sama…" and attempted to peel Naruto off.

"That's not the point, Neji! But anyway, Gaara's here and stuff and soon there'll be a TON of people coming from everywhere so we need to organize something fast, believe it!" Naruto replied from some other room in the vast complex. He ran by wearing his Hokage ensemble and shouted, "Konohamaru, race you to the tower!! Neji, Hinata, will you two do me a favor and get the Jounin instructors to assemble? Thanks, I love you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and waved at Naruto's retreating back while Neji pouted slightly.

"What, no, 'Thanks I love you, Neji'?" he asked himself. The Kazekage raised an eyebrow at the petulant ANBU ninja walked towards him and leaned in very, very close. In fact, Neji could even smell him. Blushing from head to toe, he wondered what the Kazekage wanted. Hopefully nothing that would result in him cheating on Ten Ten but this was the KAZEKAGE so he couldn't refuse him anything! And-and-and-

"Take care of Hiroki for a while." Gaara said as he dumped a pouting child into Neji's hands.

"B-but UNCLE GAARA!! I'm a big boy, can't I go with you?" whined the Hokage's son.

"No, Hiroki. We don't want you to know the going on's of the Chuunin exam before you're even a genin, do we? That would ruin the surprise. So stay with Uncle Neji, won't you?"

"Fine…"

"That's a good boy. I'll make sure to bring something back for you." Gaara patted Hiroki's head and flew away on his sand toward the Hokage Tower.

"I WANT DADDY'S KATANA!!" Hiroki yelled at his godfather's back, ignoring the person he was sitting on.

"I'm some ANBU… They used to call me Captain Hyuuga. Now I'm going to be forever known as 'Neji the Babysitter.' WHY ME?!" Cried an anguished ninja as he sank to his knees in despair. Hiroki hugged the white-eyed man sympathetically as other children crowded around their favorite storyteller.

"It's okay, Uncle Neji the Babysitter. There'll definitely be some mission for you to go on soon so that you can disappear for a long, long time until no one even knows who you are!" Hiroki was very pleased with his brilliant plan. The other children were nodding in agreement, awed by the genius of the Hokage's child.

"You think that's funny, do you?" said Neji, turning on the concerned four-year-old and co. "Well, I'll show you funny! Laugh at this! EIGHT TRIAGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS OF DIVINE TICKLING RETRIBUTION!"

--

--

"And that's how it's going down." Finished the Hokage. "We're going to be using the same Chuunin Exam (1) from the infamous Rookie Nine's time. Go!"

Konohagakure's ninja flew off at this command. Gaara strolled up from behind him and said quietly, "You do that very well. Konoha should be proud to have you as her Kage. But she isn't, is she?"

The blonde turned towards the former demon container smiling sadly.

"Perhaps. At any rate, she isn't going to start showing me off anytime soon."

"The people of this village have yet to see you as anything more than the demon who killed their precious Fourth?"

"I think they're getting over that but it doesn't change the fact that the thing inside me has taken the lives of many people who were precious to at last one person. I-I think that given the choice between those lives that were lost and me…"

"They would choose the dead." These last five words left pale lips like a dead breeze.

"Yeah. They would." Azure eyes filled and the white sleeve of a Kage robe wiped tears of Naruto's beautiful tan skin. "You would think, wouldn't you, that after more than twenty years of that kind of treatment, a person would get used to it."

"If someone could get used to that, they would have to be dead inside. But you're alive. And that's why their treatment should still hurt. That's why your eyes will still spill tears when something hurts. And that's why you can still love those people and this village enough to serve it every day." Gaara told Naruto. He knew his words would have hurt a younger more immature Naruto but this one could understand the meaning.

Naruto smiled slightly, genuinely at his old friend now. "That doesn't really sound like you."

The red-head nodded in agreement, "That's what Temari told me once. So you would be right in saying that it doesn't sound like me because it didn't come from me and you never heard it from me, understand?"

Naruto laughed now, a real laugh. "Oh, definitely. If I heard it from you, Temari-nee-san would find out and then you'd kill me and then she'd kill you."

"U-um, Hokage-sama? Kazekage-sama?" Before them stood a young teenage girl clutching a pen and pictures in her hand. She bowed quickly, "Couldyoupleasesigntheseforme?" she squeaked out.

Naruto grinned and took the offered pen scrawling his signature all over… Gaara's picture. Gaara scowled and snatched the pen from Naruto, writing his name in big bold letters over Naruto's picture.

"There ya go!" Naruto said, handing them back to the girl, returning the pictures. The fan-girl squealed and ran off. Before falling into a dead faint when she saw that her beloved Gaara-sama's face had two dark rings around the eyes as a result of her Hokage's signature and over her beloved Hokage's face and most importantly; his adorable whisker marks, was **SABAKU NO GAARA**.

Naruto hooked his arm around Gaara's as they walked back to the Hyuuga compounds from the bottom of the Hokage tower, "And that is why you are Hiroki's godfather and my best friend, Gaara!"

--

A pair of coal black eyes widened at these words as the owner melted into the shadows and away from the two Kage's.

_So now _he's_ your best friend, dobe? Did I truly cut our ties with only three words?_

---------------end-chapter-one---------------

(1) Chuunin Exams: Yes, I'm using the same one as the one from the manga and anime because I'm too lazy to make up a whole different cast of examiners and tests and whatnot. Besides, if they usually use a different one and haven't used this one in a while then it's perfect for my uses.

--

Review Please!

--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg, I am so, so, so unbelievably sorry. I had totally forgotten about this story until I checked my email last week and it told somone had added FTWO to their story alert. Sorry, everyone!! High school is so much busier than middle school. I never would have imagined... Then we had midterms, I was failing my classes, had to reboot m computer like... seven million times. Anyway I"m so sorry. I hope I replied to everyone's reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed. Uhm.. If there's a story I'm forgetting that needs updating, feel free to remind in whatever way you want! Again, I'm really, really sorry about this.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and having Honors Geometry first period is really helping my GPA. Yeah, totally. DON'T SUE!

* * *

For The Want Of 

--

Chapter Two

--

Is it calling just showed up affection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question

--

About six years before present

--

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're so lucky! I'm happy for you!" said the blonde kistune, bouncing happily by the side of his pink-haired friend. Sakura smiled at her friend of almost a decade.

"Yes it really is great, isn't it? Oh, we can stop here, Naruto. I told Ino I'd visit her and Choji today, they just had their anniversary after all."

"Yeah? I should probably get them a present, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura merely smiled at her friend once more before disappearing into the Akimichi compound.

--

Naruto POV

--

As Sakura disappeared into the vast maze of buildings, Naruto wilted visibly. Turning back to the main road, he strolled to the street full of shops and vendors, pausing here and there to look through the wares. The vendors smiled as he walked through, knowing the ANBU captain would have a heavy purse to spend now.

Richly colored eyes slowly drifted to the sky, seeing and not seeing the azure expanse all at once. The dimmed blue eyes focused on a small sparrow as it flew from a pursuing hawk. Naruto Uzumaki drew his eyes back to the ground, sighing despondently. He finally stopped at one vendor he knew and shopped at regularly for his friends' gifts. Smiling at the young teenage girl who ran the stall, he mutely pointed at his selection.

The blonde returned to his drifting of the street and went grocery shopping. He finished and went to the Ichiraku's for lunch.

"Naruto, what can we get you?" a bright voice chirped, coming from the daughter of the ramen stall owner.

"Hiya, Ayame-san! How about the usual?" Naruto replied cheerily. The redheaded girl smiled at him and replied consentingly. Naruto idly drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for his food. He looked around the stall and his eyes opened wide when he saw one of the customers. The ANBU captain excitedly hopped out of his seat and ran up next to the person, plopping in a seat next to his friend.

"Temari-nee-chan! Why are you in town…?" That was when a rolled up sheaf of papers thwacked the back of his head.

"Ittai! What the-" Naruto turned and faced Shikamaru who was standing behind him, with a look on his face that completely indicated how 'troublesome' he thought this whole situation was. Naruto was looking at him questionably when Temari finished her mouthful of food.

"Kankuro! I can't believe you would just hit our little brother like that!" The blonde, fan-wielding kunoichi scolded.

Naruto spun and found himself looking at Kankuro who was grinning like an idiot with a rolled up sheaf of papers. The same ones that had smacked his head mere moments ago…

"KANKURO-NII-SAN!!!" Naruto growled darkly before lunging for the Sand shinobi. A pair of forest green eyes watched the scene with amusement as an infuriated jinchuuriki attempted to beat the living breath out of his older brother and a dark haired Konoha shinobi stood at the side, murmuring troublesome. They widened slightly when a hyper ANBU captain leaped towards them.

* * *

Sakura peeked into the room where her godchild was sleeping and smiled softly. Closing the door she smiled at her best friend, "She's beautiful, Ino-chan." The rosette whispered, commenting on the newborn infant, all of three months old. 

Choji grinned widely, "Just like her mother."

Ino blushed and punched Choji on the arm while smiling anyway. The three adults moved to the living room where a servant poured tea for them.

"So anyway, Sakura-chan, what else was there that you wanted to talk about?" Ino started, sipping her tea.

"Ino-pig, what makes you think I have any other reason to visit you?" Sakura teased.

"Big forehead girl, you always have another reason. So come on, what else was there?"

Sakura's eyes darted to Choji. Ino got the hint immediately. "Ah, I see. Choji, go stuff your face, won't you?"

Choji's eyebrows raised, "Is that anyway to talk to your beloved husband?" he asked as he stood to leave. Ino stood and hugged him, "Aww, you know I'll make it up to you later. Now shoo, this is girl talk time."

The giant shrugged and left the room. Ino watched him go with a loving expression on her face before turning back to Sakura.

"So? Tell me!"

--

The blonde snickered softly as he crept into the guest bedroom of the Suna shinobi. Gaara was standing outside, 'keeping watch'. Finding Kankuro's bed he carefully lifted the sheets and tucked them in a manner so that his dear, adopted older brother would be short-sheeted. Moving the blankets back into place, he went back out and flashed a thumbs-up to Gaara.

Walking back to the agreed meeting place of the four ninja, Gaara turned a questioning gaze upon Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked and slumped a bit. "I was talking to Sakura-chan today. You know how-"

--

"-I'm dating Sasuke, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend. The blonde sitting across from her nodded.

"Well, last night-"

--

"After they got back from the festival for Hinamasturi (1); which is still going on if Temari wants to go-"

--

"Sasuke-kun walked me home-"

--

"And they were on her doorstep-"

--

"When I asked Sakura to marry me." Afore-mentioned raven reported to his sensei; Kakashi Hatake. "And it was really spontaneous and everything. I don't even know why I did!" yelled the Uchiha, frustrated.

Kakashi was lounging against the wall of the classroom he was in when Sasuke found him. Looking almost thoughtful for once, he looked at Sasuke contemplatively.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with what you did, Sasuke. I mean, everyone in the entire village has been anticipating you and Sakura's marriage ever since you two started dating. Besides, you've been dead set on reviving the clan so this is the best opportunity."

"But I don't even love her! She's obnoxiously loud, romantic, clingy, and above all, she's more like a sister to me!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his hand on one of the desks, sufficiently cracking it.

Kakashi's eyes turned up into little crescents. "Oho, so this feels like incest to you? And yet you're marrying her anyway. Perhaps that duck butt on your head has finally begun to merge with your brain?"

Sasuke saw red. "NOT LIKE THAT, YOU SICK PERVERT!"

Kakashi settled down when he saw the raven advancing on him with a look that promised murder.

"Well anyway, getting back to the point, you can either hope she breaks off the engagement and elopes with a missing nin like your catatonic brother (2), have someone ruin your wedding before you two say vows, or just break the engagement yourself. Which would be much more appropriate."

Sasuke frowned and ran a hand through his hair, slumping down on the desk. He was silent for a moment then opened his mouth, speaking in a thoughtful tone, "I suppose I could wake up Itachi or something and force feed him a love potion or something…"

Kakashi blinked at this OOC Sasuke moment.

The younger Uchiha groaned, "I really don't know what to do! You're supposed to be the adult here, figure it out!" he snapped out.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, I'm not a replacement for your parents. Or your family. I'm not always going to be here to help solve your problems. You need to do it yourself." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"I know. But I don't love her. And I never will. So I don't want to marry her. But don't give me that look, Kakashi. I'm not being selfish. I am taking her feelings into consideration as well. Think; if I marry her, she'll be bound to me forever. She's not stupid, one day she will come to terms with the fact that I don't love her but she will still love me. A person needs to be loved, Kakashi and when they aren't, they'll implode. I don't want that for Sakura. I may not love her but I do care about her. She has been my teammate and friend for nearly a decade despite the times I have betrayed this village and her. Throughout it all, I don't think she ever stopped loving me. For that, I will refuse to put her through a life of unrequited love."

"And who do you love?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke simply looked at him.

"The same person that I have loved since I was eight."

* * *

"Naruto-" Temari started. 

The blonde turned his head, "Yeah, Temari-chan?"

"Uhm… Never mind," Temari said. "But…Naruto, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but-"

"You think that I should quit poking my nose into Sasuke's business because as far as he's concerned, I don't exist anymore? Yeah… I guess so." Naruto replied, smiling sadly. "But you know, of course, this hasn't got ANYTHING to do with Sasuke. I'm worried about Sakura-chan, that's all. I mean; Sasuke can be such a bastard, y'know? I don't want her feelings to be hurt if he does something bastardly, that's all-"

"Don't smile if you don't want to, Naruto," Temari murmured, hugging him. She cried the tears he wouldn't.

* * *

January 11 

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_You are formally invited to attend the marital union of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The wedding will take place at the Flame Pavilion at 3:00 pm on the 23__rd__ of February. A reception will follow. Please RSVP by the 13__th__ of February._

_Sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. Hey, dobe, feel up to being my best man?_

--

January 13 

_Dear Sasuke and Sakura-chan,_

_Sorry, can't make it. Tsunade gave me a recon mission that week in Iwa. Wish I could be there to see Sakura-chan in her wedding dress!! Send me some pictures!_

_--- Naruto_

_P.S. Hey, teme, I can't be your best man but how about Itachi? Kidding!! He'd probably tell you something like, "Uchiha's don't get married." Uh, that's if he ever wakes up. Get Neji to be your best man, he's good for stuff like this._

--

January 12

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hey, Gaara! How's being Kazekage treating you? By the way, I need a favor. I don't suppose you could get me a mission from the 17__th__ to the 29__th__ of February? I'll tell you why if you get me the mission! Thanks a bunch, buddy!_

_Muchos love for all, Naruto_

_P.S. Say hi to Temari and Kankuro for me, love you guys!_

--

January 15 

_Naruto-_

_Consider it done. I want a good explanation. Temari sends her love and asks that you pass it on to Nara Shikamaru. Kankuro says that he will stick your head in a toilet for short-sheeting him. _

_-Gaara_

--

January 31 

_To Uzumaki Naruto:_

_You have received a solo A-class mission. The Kazekage wishes for you to travel to Suna and aid his shinobi in the elimination of Kanzaki Sohi, Kanzaki Kazune, and Kiryuu Aoi. You will leave for Suna on the 20__th__ of February and will return on the 29__th__. Upon your arrival, you will receive more information on the rogue nin and the details of your mission. Please begin preparations._

* * *

(1)Hinamasturi: Girls' Day in Japan. Festivals, candy, the works. 

(2)Itachi's comatose?!? Yep, he's comatose. Sasuke thought it would be just too bad to kill his own family member so he slapped a sleeping seal onto Itachi's beautiful face and the doctors in Konoha are working on fixing his memory. Or personality. Screw it, they need to fix his entire freaking mind.

End Note: So there you go. I'm sorry about the length, but this is all I'm capable of at the moment. My crazy English teacher has drained all my ideas and creativity with her poetry assignments. I can't even write poetry! Review please!


End file.
